Triforce Of The Gods
by Final Boss Productions
Summary: A boy wakes up in the middle of the night, hearing the voice of the king's daughter, telling him that she is locked in the castle dungeon. The boy soon departs, not knowing that the events that will soon transpire will change history. A novelization of The Legend Of Zelda: A Link To The Past.
1. Chapter 1: Herald of Hatred

Triforce Of The Gods

Chapter i:

Herald Of Hatred

The winds of change howled across the land. It was a sight to behold, thought the Thief Lord. Either chance or fate had led them here, to this sacred place, where wishes were fulfilled. It didn't matter, for the time for chance or fate had ended. Never again would there be a ruling force across the world. Never again would he and his people be swept by the tides of war and poverty. Their time had finally come to be the masters of their own domain. The goddesses, those _whores_ who watched uncaringly as he and his people suffered, would finally meet their reckoning. But he knew all too well how meticulous and evil were those three. His wish would definitely be granted, sure, but the goddesses would never allow their own destruction, no. So, the only way left would be to destroy their greatest creation, their pride and joy: Hyrule. Yes, the self appointed patron matriarchs would watch helplessly as their children devoured themselves while the fires of war tore them apart like glass. And he, Ganondorf, the Thief Lord, would be the herald of that apocalypse.

However, he had to be swift and cunning. He had not expected to gain access to this place so easily. He had reunited a group of his most "trusted" lieutenants, along with many new additions. His band of thieves was of a nomad variety. Leaderless, they would surely perish, or kill and trick each other. They had been picked from among the worst individuals Hyrule could offer: Rapists, murderers, corrupted men, perverts willing to do anything to satisfy their lust, whores, sons of whores… His small army did not discriminate in the least. Months of preparation had led to this. Months spent attacking jails, sneaking into the lowest corners of Hyrule to recruit, and countless hours spent meditating to regain his lost power…

But the time spent on his arduous journey had produced something good. Among the many expeditions, the group of outcasts finally found what they were looking for: The Sacred Realm, the place were dreams are fulfilled. Legend told that the goddesses, after creating Hyrule, departed for the heavens, their labors finished. The place where they left came to be known as The Sacred Realm, a paradise unknown to Hylian, Gerudo, or any other race. In here, the myths told, lay the three sacred triangles: The Triforce, an object with a power immeasurable by any means. It held the power necessary to grant the deepest wish of the user, with just one touch. This _power_ had been created for him to possess it, thought Ganondorf. After all, it was only logical that he, the crownless king, the man who came from the wasteland known as the GerudoDesert, should now have the ability to claim it all.

And claim it he _would_.

There was just one problem. He had not expected to run into the sacred realm (a second time, to be exact), so easily. He had previously entered, but it had been a disaster, a disaster that cost him many years. But now it did not matter, he had met the requirements needed to hold the Triforce at last. It would be his and only his. That is why there was a problem. Looking around at his followers, he knew that they could not be trusted (not that he _ever_ trusted them, mind you, but now they could not be trusted to accept his demands). Right now he could see them scheming. Even as the more reasonable ones in the group suggested they set up camp, he could see the evil in their eyes. He knew that even those who looked the most innocent of the bunch would try to gut him like a fish once he started to sleep. He had done horrible things in the past, to be sure, but he had recruited men even worse than him. He regretted some of his actions, but they had to be done. These men? They would gleefully commit atrocities in the name of chaos. They were, however, a necessary evil; an evil whose necessity had come to an end.

He scanned his horizons. In the distance, he could see it. A shining light atop a pyramid. The famed Pyramid of Power where the Triforce was said to rest, a beacon for all to see. Feeling the weight of his black armor, he stepped forward, as he felt the eyes of everyone in the horde upon him. Taking his trident in his right hand, he mounted his horse, a Black Gerudo Stallion. The time was now. Letting out a scream set to pierce the heavens, he started galloping towards the light, feeling the rest of his ex-followers closely behind him. Using his concentration taught to him by the famed Sisters Twinrova, he kept his mind set on the beacon, but used it to conjure his magiks. The art of channeling magiks through objects was not an easy one. Any fool could use the spell and make it work. But, to unlock its true potential, one had to have years of practice. Fortunately, Ganondorf was a trained man. Pointing his silver trident skyward, he let out rays of thunder, which in turn chased his rivals, knocking some of them of their horses.

The battle was long and cruel, as any battle where the outcome could shape entire generations. Ganondorf always tried to stay at the front of the line, using both his magiks and brute force to kill his former comrades. The feeling of stabbing one his most trusted lieutenants was exhilarating, but he could not stop to enjoy the pleasure of battle. He kept galloping towards the Triforce.

Soon enough, he was at the foot of the pyramid, his body aching due to the numerous wounds received in battle. He had made sure to kill every man he encountered in his path. As he jumped off his horse, the beast fell to the ground, exhausted and on the brink of death. Not paying any attention to this, Ganondorf concentrated his efforts on climbing the steps of the pyramid, even as he heard what few men remained approaching. Running as fast as his legs allowed him, he soon felt pain in his left leg as an arrow pierced it. The Thief Lord fell to the ground, injured.

He could hear them coming closer. Doing his best effort, he grabbed his trident again and stood his ground, killing any man that approached the pyramid. His pain was unbearable, but he had endured worse. One by one they fell like snowflakes, the bloodied corpses starting to pile up at the steps of the pyramid. In total, Ganondorf counted six men, six men that tried to kill him, but failed. The rest, had either given up and escaped, or had killed each other before even reaching the pyramid.

Using his trident as a cane of sorts, he got up and resumed his climb. Once he had taken some steps, however, from among the corpses jumped out another man. He pushed Ganondorf away, and ran towards the Triforce.

This could not be happening. This _would __**not **__happen_, thought the bloodied thief. Channeling his magiks one last time, he propelled himself towards the final assailant and pinned him against the rocky floor of the steps.

"Mercy", the man managed to plead with a whisper, as blood came from his mouth. "Give me mercy. We were with you on this. I never wanted power, just to be near it. I just wanted a leader among the outcasts, someone who could be our own shining beacon of hope among the darkness. Give me mercy, please."

"Mercy is not something I possess, lad." Said Ganondorf as he hit the other thief with his bare hand. "The Goddesses never gave me mercy, why should I know it then? I am not a beacon, I am a herald. A herald of Hatred. A hatred directed at the very skies! At the very _whores_ that shaped this goddamn world!"

With that, The Thief Lord started banging the other thief's head against the steps. With each hit, he felt a sense of delight, a sense of pure lust. By the time he had reached his full climax of exhilaration, the head of his former attacker had been reduced to a bloody pulp on the steps. Ganondorf let out an animalistic roar, and started walking towards the beacon, his injury on his leg now forgotten. As he came closer, he could now make its shape: Three golden triangles, floating in the sky, finally his to command. The Triforce could not distinguish friend or foe. It held the perfect balance: It had no prejudices, it had no preferences, it could not distinguish good from evil, or, at least, the notions of good and evil that the goddesses has institutionalized into humanity. It was _fair_.

As he approached it, he heard a voice. The very essence of The Triforce was speaking to him:

"**_I shall house my power in you. If there is anything you desire, then I shall desire it too._**"

His maniacal laughter echoing across the sacred realm, Ganondorf's bloodied hands touched The Triforce.


	2. Chapter 2: The Knights Of Hyrule

Chapter ii:

The Knights of Hyrule

Alastar had never been the strongest of warriors. His training had been insufficient for this kind of situation. Then again, no one had ever been prepared for this.

As he ran through HyruleCastle's corridors, he wondered how he had gotten himself into this. Generally speaking, it had all begun in a very nice manner. After Ganondorf's defeat at the hands of the sages, Hyrule had begun a period of reconstruction. It had not been a happy time, Alastar remembered, even if he had been a little younger back then. Just rebuilding HyruleCastle had taken them several years, not to mention all the other disasters that had occurred in the past. However, the hard endurance of the Hylians and other races had won in the end, and he had eagerly joined as a soldier of Hyrule's Army. He figured that, during this period of peace, he would surely be able to make good use of it and become a master swordsman. How wrong he had been.

Something flew across the window in front of him, shattering the glass. It was round, black and small. Quickly recognizing it as one of the Goron's "Special Crops" he backed away as quickly as possible, just in time for the explosion to take out a large part of the wall and the ceiling. The force of the explosion was so big, that it knocked Alastar backwards, sending some debris on top of him. Fortunately, it wasn't that much, and there didn't seem to be any harm done to him, to his relief. Standing back up, he let out a sigh. He needed water badly. His blue armor not only weighted a ton, it asphyxiated him, and the ashes left by the explosion did not help matters at all. Still, he needed to be on the move, since there wasn't any time left. If he didn't get to the castle's keep on time… Well, he did not want to think about that. Things were very bad already, no need to worsen them now.

He resumed his trek through the halls. Catching a glimpse of the broken wall as he ran past it, he could see the charred and dark battleground that once had been the castle's gardens. There weren't many men left there. He had to be faster, before it was too late. Suddenly, he heard a noise coming from far ahead. Quickly retreating into the shadows, he remained silent. The creature making the noise slowly entered into view. It was tall and muscular, possessing only one eye, and very light armor (then again, its hide looked way more durable than Alastar's own armor). He could see that the creature was armed with a couple or so of those "Special Crops". Evidently, this had not been the creature responsible for the explosion that wrecked the wall in the hallway, but it was important to know what he was up against. Not that it mattered anyway, since their enemies were far more versatile than any other army that he had seen or heard.

After a few minutes, the creature was lost from view and took another route through the hallways. Alastar noticed he had been holding his own breath during the whole affair. Letting out a sigh of relief, he continued down the opposite hallway, heading towards the castle's keep. The encounter had reminded him of a conversation he had about six months ago, his superior's voice echoing in his ears:

_"Now you listen up, Alastar: rumor has it that there's a strange gateway way past the mountains to the north of here. Folks say the entrance to The Sacred Realm has been opened again, that the power of the Triforce is calling out for a new master."_

_"Sir, do you believe this?"_

_"Of course not, do not concern yourself with the tales of common folk. It's just a tale to frighten people about the dangers of the unknown." _

_"Frighten? I thought The Sacred Realm was a really charming place, sir."_

_"That's because you haven't yet heard of the whole tale: according to the populace, The Sacred Realm's been transformed."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"They say an evil… Thing has taken over The Triforce and corrupted the realm. Folks now tell stories about this… Dark Realm of sorts. They say that everyone who steps inside the new realm gets turned into what their heart reflects."_

_"So… If mister Ingo from the ranch enters the realm, will get turned into a Cucco or something? They say those birds hold grudges that can last __**years**__…"_

_"Concentrate, Alastar! The tale is horrifying to people because of one certain implication: What kind of people would be interested to enter the realm to claim the triforce?"_

_"…The very same kind of people someone like Ganondorf would approve of." _

_"Exactly. Now, I don't want to believe in any myth or legend or what-have-you. But that doesn't take away the fact that, if true, it means that… __**Something **__is beckoning the worst people in Hyrule and turning them into monsters. Probably even making an army." _

_"Then is it true that Ganondorf's back?_

_"I don't know, Alastar, I don't know."_

Evidently, after some time, these "rumors" became actual worries, and after that, they transformed into serious matters that were actually discussed in the royal court, from what he had managed to hear. Ganondorf had indeed returned, or "Ganon The Evil King", as the people that had suffered his army's attacks called him. Initially, many had scoffed at the overly dramatic name, but, as time passed, it became apparent that Ganon had regained his old nickname back. The army made of monsters passed through many villages. Countless knights fell to The Horde's attacks during various months. Alastar had not ever been sent to one of those battles, for he was not yet ready, which, frankly, made sense, although it did depress him somewhat, since he did indeed want to help defend his kingdom before it was too late.

Considering the current events, you could say that he now had finally gotten his chance.

He turned a corner and reached a giant set of doors. The very doors that led into the castle's keep. Feeling his heart skip a beat, he desperately ran towards the large doors, knocking on them as hard as he could.

"Open, I am Alastar, a member of the Hyrulean Army!" He yelled.

The doors opened to reveal a dark chamber inside. There were a few torches hanging from the walls, but they didn't help that much. The chamber was medium sized, with nothing relevant to catch anyone's attention, except for the large circle drawn on the ground with white powder, with six people sitting on it, silently muttering to themselves. A seventh person sat in the center of the circle, his or her head facing the floor. The person looked strangely familiar. It almost looked like…

"Oh, Queen Zelda! I am sorry to interrupt—

"What is the matter with you?" Said a voice as two strong arms pulled him into a corner of the chamber and closed the doors behind him. Alastar could recognize him as another knight he had seen before. Looking around now, he could see that there where a total ten soldiers in the room, including him.

"Look at him, he's way too young", said one of them. "Are we so desperate to win that we have to send in our youth to a death sentence?"

"I can fend for myself!" Said Alastar, enraged. "And what's with the few numbers anyway? Are you men telling me that all that remains to protect the Keep are _ten men_? I thought that I was going to be joining a large group!"

"You don't have any idea of the mess you signed up for, do you?" Scoffed another soldier. "You've been sent to the slaughterhouse little soldier. Tonight, you will die."

"That's **_enough_**, soldier", said the queen, suddenly standing up. Everyone in the group turned in amazement to look at their ruler. "Nobody in here's going to die. This can end now. If you have no faith left in us, you might as well retire. We won't accept faithless men in our new kingdom."

"My queen", said Alastar, trying to measure his words. "What is going on? I thought… This… What is going on?"

During all the times he had seen Queen Zelda (which, admittedly, could be counted using the fingers of one hand), he had never seen her do what she did next: She looked at the ground, with a look that expressed regret. He swore he even saw a few tears fall to the ground. Seeing his own ruler in such a state made him feel a sense of hopelessness. If there was one person he could say that would never break down, it was his own ruler, Queen Zelda. Things had spiraled way out of control for everybody, it seemed.

Finally, she regained some of her composure. She looked at everyone in the room, save for The Sages, who were still looking down at the ground in silent meditation as if nothing had happened. Her voice even sounded a little cracked, as if she was trying to make an effort not to break down again.

"I feel I owe you all an explanation." She said. "Some of you have probably already guessed it already, but this attack on the castle by Ganon's forces was always expected."

She gave him an almost apologetic look. This felt so awkward. Someone who was older than him shouldn't be apologizing to _him_, of all people. She continued talking, with a tone demonstrating the dread that she felt for what she was about to say.

"We knew that Ganon's Horde was aiming to reach HyruleCastle. He does indeed possess the Triforce. There was no way to stop him. No way except for one: According to what the sages and I can sense, Ganon's wish corrupted The Sacred Realm, turning it into a barren wasteland, where his powers were amplified, turning him into a beast reflecting his own dark heart. He now intends to take control of the castle and the whole kingdom, extending his influence from the Dark Realm into our own."

"We figured that we could, however, put a stop to it. We could try a way to drag him back into the Dark Realm and seal the entrance."

"That's preposterous!" Said one of the older knights. "What about the legendary blade, the Master Sword? Isn't it supposed to be The Blade of Evil's Bane? Surely that would be able to stop Ganon!"

"Yes, but for that, we would need someone worthy of holding it, a hero, so to speak, and you know what happened…" Responded another knight. Everyone in the room turned into an even somber mood, when recalling that experience.

"Nevertheless," said the Queen, "We did not find anyone suitable to carry the blade and we had no time for him or her to pass the necessary trials. We needed to think quickly. So we let him come to us."

"And you let every soldier in the castle face Ganon as a distraction, knowing full well that not even the castle's walls were match for someone with the might of the Goddesses at his side", responded Alastar in shock.

"I am terribly sorry. Letting such a young person put his life in risk is not right at all… But you have to forgive us. It is the only way. We need whoever's left to protect us while we conjure the seal. We will need Ganon to be close to us in order for it to work. It is the only way."

Everyone in the room was silent. Alastar, seeing no other thing to do, proceeded to ask if anyone had a spare sword left, since he had lost his. They gave him one that belonged to an enemy combatant. The minutes passed, and they could hear the rumbling getting closer. All men where ordered to get to the castle's Keep, but many had stayed behind in order to face Ganon and his men. Alastar was afraid; he had never felt so much fear in his entire life. He was afraid to die, afraid to fail the sages, afraid to lose the Hyrule he had long sought to see rebuilt… Heck, he was even afraid to lay eyes upon the famed Ganon. But, everyone was afraid, and that made them have an advantage: As long as they didn't give into it, he figured, they could never lose. Fear made them be alert and fight for survival. A man or beast like Ganon who didn't know the true meaning of fear was sure to be overconfident and blind to his own weaknesses. So, staying in his position with a newfound resolve, Alastar waited for the King of Thieves' arrival.


	3. Chapter 3: Imprisoned

Chapter iii:

Imprisoned

A large explosion announced the arrival of their demise. Once the smoke cleared, monsters started entering the chamber. Fortunately, there didn't seem to be that many of them. Unfortunately, it didn't matter that much anyway, since they were better fighters than them. The group appeared to be Ganon's elite guard.

Among them, Alastar could see many armored foes, almost human-like. He spotted a giant, sword-wielding skeleton inside their group. The knights were bravely doing their best to keep them at bay, since that was the plan. However, they were having lots of trouble, since the monsters seemed to be aided by some sort of being that wore a robe and a mask that resembled a bird. The strange being seemed to be able to disappear and reappear in a different place altogether. It kept doing this, while firing strange orbs of energy from his hands at the soldiers, who did their best to avoid the blasts of the combatant's magiks. He figured that he should try to sneak up on him, since he seemed to be the worst of the fighters, and it would be a great help to the group.

Just as he was doing his best to catch up with the strange being, someone punched him in the abdomen, knocking him to the ground. He looked up to see the very same creature he had spotted lurking in the hallways some time ago. Now that he could get a very good look at him, he could see that the creature sported some tiny, sharp, yellow teeth, and two big holes that replaced the nose it surely must have had before (Unless, of course, it had once been a Zora or a Goron). The creature gave a small, deep, laugh as it looked at him with his one eye. Before the creature could react, however, he pulled out his sword and slashed his unprotected right foot, making the creature roar in pain. He got up as swiftly as he could and ran to one of the nearby walls of the room, and grabbed one of the torches hanging from them. However, just as he turned back to face it, the creature grabbed him effortlessly with one hand, and pinned him against the stone wall.

"You die", said the creature with a snarl.

"You're blind", Alastar responded. Just as he finished that sentence, he pushed the torch in the creature's eye, making it drop him to the ground. Not wasting any moment, he jumped towards the screaming creature, and held on tightly to its neck. With the adrenaline giving him a boost of confidence, he pushed his blade into the creature's head. Just as he suspected, its skin was most likely as hard as his own armor. He had to make an effort create a deep wound with the sword, almost fearing it might break. However, the attack had succeeded, and the creature fell to the ground, dead. He did not have much time to admire his first kill, nor to see if it had any explosives left, as he soon found himself blasted to the ground by the very same creature he had tried to chase earlier. The attack was so strong, it made him drop his sword.

The strange masked being rushed to his side and took the blade away from him. The monster raised it in the air, and was just about to stab him with it, when another knight cut off its head in one clean strike. Alastar recognized him as the very same knight that had pulled him into the room.

"You make very nice bait for monsters, I should say!" Said the knight while handing him his sword back.

"Thank you", he managed to respond. He knelt down to finish looting the corpse of the one eyed creature, and found it carried a bag. The bag contained one explosive, so he decided to grab it in case of an emergency. He did not grab the stones, since he didn't know how to use them to make fire. A simple torch would suffice.

When Alastar looked around him he got a surprise: Most of the soldiers had perished. There were basically two other men besides him left, still battling the monsters. In the moment that he had ducked down to loot the corpse, the monsters had not seen him and decided to gang up on the other two remaining soldiers, one of them being the very same soldier that had saved him moments ago, the other one being the one that expressed regret that someone as young as him had to battle. He ran to the first one's side to aid him, not only as a favor, but he also seemed to be the one in the most urgent situation, since he was battling three monsters at once.

He grabbed another torch and lit the long fuse of the explosive. He ran and tackled the biggest monster of the three: The skeleton with the sword. It obviously had not been expecting to tackled (then again, these were a bunch of thieves turned monsters, not soldiers), since it fell to the ground. Alastar quickly put the explosive in a nice spot between the skeleton's ribs, and ran to the opposite side of the room. Predictably, the monster followed him, but that was the plan. That way, it was far away from the other knights, and also did not have enough time to reach Alastar himself. The explosion was big and loud, and sent pieces of bone flying everywhere. He protected himself thanks to his armor, but then looked alarmed at the back of the room, where the sages where. To his relief, the sages had formed some sort of transparent protective dome around them, without even changing positions.

Cheerfully, Alastar silently congratulated himself: He was doing well. This moment of joy was short lived, however, as the sound of a terrifying scream brought him back into reality. He turned around to see the other knight finally defeated at the hands of his assailants. Desperately, Alastar and his older companion headed toward him in an attempt to see if they could still save him, but suddenly, coming directly from the hallway, an arrow went flying directly into his companion's chest. Alastar's first reaction was to jump to the side and stay away from the doorway. No other arrow came from outside. Just then, a black cloud entered the room, covering all in darkness. He had heard stories of how a black cloud always seemed to appear whenever Ganon's forces attacked a village or fortress.

Eventually, the smoke cleared. With only the torches and some pale moonlight that came from the hallways serving as illumination, Alastar could see a figure coming into the room. It was _big_, and it was wearing some sort of armor. He could see that its hide looked really thick. The creature's feet looked more like hooves. Maybe it was the moonlight, but Alastar could swear that the creature's skin was blue. It wore a big, red, cape around him, and held an ornately designed silver trident in his right hand. But the worst part was when Alastar looked at its face. It looked like that of a boar mixed with a horrible demon.

Ganon had finally entered the Castle's Keep.

Ganon looked around him, looking for any immediate threat. Alastar had ducked down due to the smoke, and was lying next to a corpse. "This cannot be happening!" He thought. All the other soldiers were dead, and he was the only one left to defend Zelda from Ganondorf.

The sages had finally moved. They were standing now, facing the King of Thieves. The queen was looking at him with an emotionless expression. Ganon gave her a smirk.

"So now you've been turned into a _queen_, my dear Zelda… Well, there wasn't any other way around it, after your father passing away…"

Zelda kept the same expression she had. "This is your last warning Ganon. You have failed before. You must stop this, if you truly care about Hyrule."

"_If_, I truly care?" He scoffed. "You Hylians. You got the best of the Goddesses' blessings, all so that you could rule under a false banner of equality. Explain to _me_, then, _my queen_, why was it that our race died under the cruel punishment of the sun while you were far too occupied taking baths and eating well within the castle's walls? You are not fit to rule, Zelda. You cannot protect yourselves. You use everyone as a pawn to further your own plans. You use these "sages" to protect you. You sent your "hero" to his own death, knowing full well that would surely be the outcome. Finally, you let all your soldiers die, just to postpone your suffering a little longer!"

"We're _not_ dead." With that, Alastar rose from the corpses and drew his blade. The monsters around Ganon drew their weapons too. Ganon, after giving a little shocked expression, merely gave them a sign to lay their weapons down. He looked at Alastar with a puzzled look. Alastar was trembling and could barely hold his sword steady.

"Well, look at this. Is this your new hero, my queen?" He said sarcastically. "How old are you? Don't you realize it? You're nothing but a mere pawn to her! And she in turn, is just a puppet of the Goddesses! You signed up for your own execution without even knowing it, soldier! Leave her side; I'm sure that a little time in our new realm will change you into a more… Accommodating shape."

"Shut up." The monsters growled at him. "I wasn't manipulated into doing this. _I chose this destiny willingly_. Stop assuming that we're all pawns of a greater power, because we're not. My queen is not someone to be hated. _You are_. All those deaths? They were caused by _you_. The only enemy to the kingdom in this room, is you, Ganon."

Ganon started to laugh. It grew louder and louder until the very walls started to shake, and a piece of the ceiling fell to the ground.

"Oh… Another one of the "chosen ones". This shall be interesting. Tell me, young one, have you been fed a bunch of lies by this cult? Did they trick you into thinking that you were the main player here? You deserve my pity. How many times did that whore you call queen tell you that were the chosen one? How many promises did she make? You will _fail_, lad. Give up now."

"I don't know what you're talking about, Ganon. I had never before spoken with the Queen. The only one here who has delusions of grandeur is you. Your heart may be dark, but you do not possess the qualities of a monarch. Deep inside you, you're just a frightened little thief who wishes he was a king."

When he said that, Ganon lunged at him, knocking him to the ground. He pointed his trident at him. A strange power seemed to emanate from it.

"You easily manipulated bastard. The world will be a better place once the likes of you vanish from the face of this new world!"

Alastar managed to give him a smirk. "Right back at you."

The queen and the sages then pointed their hands at Ganon and his group of monsters. A strange light started to emanate from their hands. Slowly, the monsters started to vanish, and Alastar could see how a strange gateway of sorts formed behind Ganon, who was slowly pulled back into it. The evil king fought against it, but the power of the sages was too much for him to handle. The last thing he saw of Ganon, was him trapped inside the other side of the gateway, which now resembled a golden triangle. And with that, it vanished into thin air.

Alastar managed to stand up. The sages were all looking at him. The Queen came to his side with a worried expression. He thought he heard her ask him if he was feeling well, but he couldn't hear or process her words. His head was spinning. Finally, he managed to regain his senses.

"Yes, I'm fine", he managed to say.

"We are in your debt, soldier. You demonstrated bravery unlike any other. This battle, all the lives that were lost, all the chaos that ensued… Will not be forgotten. Hyrule and every future generation will always remember you."

"But I am no hero. I am not someone worthy of holding the master sword. I just got lucky that I didn't get killed. You were the ones who imprisoned him within the Dark Realm."

"Yes, and he will surely try to find a way to come back. It's because of people like you, people that stand up to him that we're alive right now." Her words, though kind, seemed mixed with sadness. "I must apologize, though."

"Why?"

"Ganon is right. I am not fit to rule. I manipulated all of you in order to save myself. I am just like him."

One of the sages, who seemed to be an old man, wearing a brown robe, approached her.

"My queen, look at the kingdom you've managed to rebuild during all those years. Every time Ganon has come to Hyrule, he has brought destruction. Your actions helped pave the way for a new future. These kinds of actions are what create new symbols of hope for the people. You made the choice no one else can make. During times like these, legends are born."

Alastar watched as the queen gave the old man a look that seemed to convey her appreciation. He looked at the sky. The dawn was coming. Maybe there would be a calm between the storms now. But he now knew that whenever a new storm arrived, there would always be someone ready to stand up to it. Someone to become a legend.


End file.
